Over & Over
by Konoe3
Summary: Grimmjow thinks that there's something strange about Ulquiorra's behaviour,when Ulquiorra tells him that he wants to talk to him... Stupid yaoi I made some time ago


''Grimmjow Jeagerjaques…''said calm and quiet voice in the hallway in the depths of Las turned back and saw him standing there,hands in pockets,and with that completely bored face.

''Ulquiorra…what do you want?'' asked he has been seeing Ulquiorra much more than ever,like he was everywhere where Grimmjow there,always the didn't understand this guy at all

.''I don't want to bother you,not that I cared if it bothers you anyway,I want to talk to you.''replied Espada No.4. Grimmjow raised his Schiffer wants to talk to him? What happened? Did Aizen die or Ulquiorra got married with this Inoue girl?He chuckled from this imagination,but unfortunately he was too loud.

''What is funny about this,Grimmjow?'' asked voice didn't change at all,he wasn't angry ,not a little was what Grimmjow hated about him the most.

''Ehm…nothing,I was just wondering what you could want to talk about to 's all.'' Said Grimmjow little in hated that pathetic face,that annoyingly calm hated how Ulquiorra looked at him,wondering what he thinks about hated himself for thinking about that.

''Well,when you're done laughing,come with me.'' said pale Arrancar .Grimmjow nodded and went with he's leading him? Ulquiorra stopped in some room,it could probably be his own room. There was one couch,bed,table and three 's all so empty,so cold,so…depressing,thought like its closed the door and turned to sixth Espada.

''Grimmjow,I want to ask you a favor.'' started pale Espada.A favor?thought blue-haired wants a favor from ME?What the hell is going on? He tried to not look so interested what this favor could be,but he kinda failed.

''What is it?''he asked and Ulquiorra answered immediately '' Stop following me. I don't want you near me.''

Grimmjow dropped his jaw with remnant of his Hollow ,who has followed him for a few weaks is asking him to 'not to come near him'…WTF?

''Ehm,I think you don't understand the situation,'s not me following you..'' said Grimmjow and made a dramatic pause.

''it's you following me,dude.'' He finished the sentence. Ulquiorra opened his eyes widely. That's the first time Grimmjow saw him with some emotion in his was quite surprised.

''Hey,Ulquiorra,are you okay?'' asked hated himself that he cared about this guy so black-haired man stayed quiet staring into depths of himself.

''Hey,are you listening ?'' Grimmjow tried .God dammit,he 's with this guy?

''Nee,Ulquiorra,you know you can talk to me.I don't know what is in that head of yours,but…'' he put his hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder,not sure what exactly he was doing. ''I'm sure it will help you if you talk to 't be so emo.''

Ulquiorra looked at Espada smiled at Ulquiorra didn't course, it would be probably even stranger if he ,Grimmjow had an uncomfortable feeling that he was going to be cero-ed looked in pale face again.

What is with those eyes?asked Grimmjow himself.

They seem so so pathetic and full of his 'trash' look as very sad.

''Go away,Grimmjow.'' whispered Ulquiorra.

''Wha-''tried Grimmjow but black-haired Arrancar stopped him.

'' I said go away,Grimmjow.''repeated Ulquiorra.

''Listen,if it's about how I said you're emo, tha-''

''Cut it out and go away.I don't want to repeat myself anymore,Jeagerjaques.'' said pale tried to place his other hand to Ulquiorra's other shoulder,but Ulquiorra hit his hand. Now he looked… it wasn't that pathetic calm 4 Espada.

''Jeagerjaques,leave.'' he said not so calmly

.''Ulquio-'' tried Grimmjow once again,but Ulquiorra didn't let him.'' I SAID LEAVE,GRIMMJOW!DON'T MAKE ME FORCE YOU TO!GO AWAY!'' shouted Ulquiorra. Grimmjow froze for a that Ulquiorra yelling just now? Whoa,he didn't know what to think,but he was kinda sad it was him Ulquiorra yelled was that, that feeling?He looked at him once Espada was breathing heavily,and his eyes looked like he was going to turned back,and went to the door. ''Ulquiorra,I…'' he turned at him,but then shook his head.

''Never mind.'' he finished the sentence and left the room.

Ulquiorra Schiffer heavily sat at the god,what was going on with him? He never lost his self-control that barely ever lost it,but this just now…He put his head into his hands and tried to get himself calm failed and started to was all about Grimmjow realized that blue-haired Arrancar was was him,Ulquiorra,who was following was looking for his presence,for his words,for him was surprised when Grimmjow told him that he can talk to never saw Grimmjow acting so it's impossible,he way he could tell Grimmjow what he was blamed Grimmjow for making him so messed up like he was.

''But still,I can't bring myself to hate you,Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.'' He whispered to himself.

Grimmjow closed the door and closed eyes for a took a deep breath ,opened eyes and was on the half way to open the door he was he going to tell him anyway?He never saw Ulquiorra so upset(he never saw him upset at all in the first place),he never heard him yell,he never wanted to see tears in that green eyes,yet he was sure they are full of tears looked at closed door and left. He lay on bed in his own room and thought about it once was something wrong with was acting a tiny bit strange for a few weeks,but Grimmjow never thought it's that much was something wrong,and he,Grimmjow,was somehow involved.

But what's wrong?

What can make the great big emo Ulquiorra show his feelings and on the top in front of him?

''I guess I'll never can't be helped,it's Ulquiorra after all.'' He said and fell asleep.

Suddenly someone knocked on door and woke him up from his meaningless dreams.

''Grimmjow-sama?Grimmjow-sama?'' he stood up and opened the was some low-ranked Arrancar.

''What!'' ask Grimmjow so not kindly that the unknown Arrancar almost got a heart attack.

''A-Aizen-sama is calling for is sudden meeting of Espada.'' He said. Grimmjow looked at him and said thanks .Low-ranked Arrancar seemed to be happy that he can go away and he left Grimmjow -haired Espada yawned and went to the entered the hall and saw that he was has already been looked at him just for a moment,and 4 Espada didn't seem to notice him.

''Grimmjow,take you seat'' said Aizen,so Grimmjow sat down and realized that he was looking directly at Arrancar avoided the eye-meeting and looked at Aizen,who has already started to some stupid blab,thought Grimmjow.

His own inner monolog was rather more was still thinking about the hell is going on? He looked at him, but Ulquiorra seemed to be fully intersted in whatever Aizen was speaking didn't get him at ,why was he interested in Ulquiorra's problems anyway?Was it because he was also somehow involved?Yes,that would be it,thought Grimmjow,but in his heart he felt the was interested because it was Ulquiorra's was interested because of discovery shocked ? He's not…no,he can't think about Ulquiorra THAT 's no 's just 's all his being currently then wanted to find what is this Ulquiorra's problem about.

Meanwhile the meeting Grimmjow didn't even was lost in his mind until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

''Grimmjow,what are you still doing here?You are usualy the first one leaving.''said calm voice. Grimmjow turned his head and saw Stark.''Ehm,well,you know,I was kinda lost in thoughts,I guess.'' Answered first Espada smiled at him.'' Well,you're not the only one.I noticed that Ulquiorra hasn't resembled himself quite well recently…''Grimmjow looked at him interested.

''Ulquiorra?That guy probably doesn't even have a heart,maybe his brain has just failure.''

Stark looked at him.''You know,I think he does have heart,but he don't show it to anyone because he's afraid of have it I was always naive..''said Stark.''See ya,Grimmjow.'' And he left. Grimmjow thought about what he heard just it broken,heh?

But even if Grimmjow was thinking about it countless times,things didn't change at all for entire two was still avoiding any contact with him,and when they actually met ,Ulquiorra's eyes was so sad that Grimmjow could barely stand it and was angry with himself for being sad about one day Grimmjow had enough of another boring meeting,still sitting,he decided that it's necessary for him speak to Ulquiorra,in order to stay 's gonna be ok,he said to himself,he can't avoid me if I'll speak to him thing that was worrying him was the fact that he wanted to speak to him just to see missed Ulquiorra's trashy words about him,he missed his pathetic look,he missed him he knocked on the door of Ulquiorra's room.

Ulquiorra raised his was lying on his bed almost sleeping when he heard someone knocking on the stood up and walked to the opened them and was Grimmjow is he doing here?thougth 4 Espada to told him to not to come near..He seemed surely strange last two weeks,but ….still,what is he doing here?He didn't want to talk to though that avoiding Grimmjow was almost killing bad he wanted him,speak to him,touch him,or even just see took a good care not to show any of this wishes in his face and sad coldly

''Grimmjow,what do you want? I told you not to come near to me.'' Grimmjow just made one of his stupid smiles,but then turned serious.''Ulquiorra,this is necessary.I can't stand it ,let me in.''said Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra looked at him,then he sighed and let him in.

What am I doing?Grimmjow entered and sat at one of the chairs in the was even colder than he closed the door and leaned against wall next to was just staring at blue-haired Arrancar,inside happy to see him,in the face still cold.

''So,Grimmjow,what do you want?'' asked him.

Grimmjow took a deep breath and started.

''Since we talked last time,I was thinking,and..you know,I think there's something wrong with you.I don't know what is it,but I wanna help you gonna share this problem with me?'' he asked quietly. Ulquiorra looked at sad look in his eyes was there sighed again and then answered

''It's none of your bussines.''

''It is and you know that!'' said Grimmjow raised his eyebrows and Grimmjow blushed. It seemed he realized what he said a little too late.

''I can see that it's hurting if it's hurting you''.

Grimmjow stopped for a moment

''you know that is hurting me.''

Ulquiorra froze.''Why, just why, Grimmjow?'' he asked almost blushed even more,but he raised his head.

''If something is hurting you,then it's hurting me 's what I realized. That's how I feel.'' Ulquiorra stared at him,right into his blue eyes,right into his heart.

''Over and over,over and over,now matter how hard I try,I fall for ,over and over,I'm trying not to.'' Grimmjow was still for a moment,then he stood up and went to Ulquiorra.

''Grimmjo-'' started black-haired Espada,but he stopped when Grimmjow's lips touched his kiss was deep and it told everything that those two Arrancars didn't.

When Grimmjow finally broke the kiss,he noticed that Ulquiorra is he understood all of his feelings,all of his thoughts,all was clear.

''Don't you do,I will too,and that's not cool.''he paused and then he added

''I love you, tell me,what is hurting you so much that you cry?''

Ulquiorra looked away.''You are. The fact..I can't stand being without you.''

Grimmjow touched his chin and turned him to his face, kissing him once more.

''Then be with me and I'll be here for you.''he looked at him and made something that Grimmjow took as smile.

''Over and over,over and over,you make me fall for you.''


End file.
